An autonomous emergency braking (AEB) apparatus is a safety system operated when a nearby vehicle reduces a velocity thereof or stops, or when an obstacle such as a pedestrian or the like abruptly appears. The autonomous emergency braking (AEB) apparatus provides a warning for a collision risk with the nearby vehicle to a driver or operates a brake, thereby allowing the driver to avoid the collision with the nearby vehicle.
A conventional autonomous emergency braking apparatus described above performs an emergency braking only when the collision risk with the nearby vehicle which is being driven in the same lane is detected. Therefore, according to the related art, the collision with the nearby vehicle (a forward vehicle) may be avoided, but the collision risk with a vehicle that is moving in a different direction from the self vehicle may not be avoided.